Gina's Eberron Campaign Wiki
Welcome to This wiki is devoted to Gina's Eberron Campaign. The game is Pathfinder and the setting is, of course, Eberron. This game has been running for two plus years and it's getting hard to keep track of everything, so the DM has decided to put it all down in a wiki. Hopefully this resource with be valuable to both her and the players, as well as other DMs and players. Please let us know if you have any suggestions, or if you notice any problems. For more information on Eberron, visit the Eberron Wiki here. All story content was written either by Gina Dennis or one of her players, and all names are for fictitious characters that exist only in our imaginations. If you spot something that you think is being used inappropriately or without permission please let us know! since July 8th, 2009 And please...let's try to avoid nudity. >.> Contents ( ) What's new * 02/28/2011 - I have added a lot more names. I'm going to start working on this a lot more, hopefully. --TheAlmightyGM 12:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article He had been born the lifeless son of The Fury and The Keeper. Doomed to lie forgotten in the bowels of Eternity, he pleaded with his father to grant him a chance at life, to prove he was worthy of a place among the Dark Six. The Keeper consented, and bound the new soul into His finger. His mother bestowed upon him the name Shartun. Though it granted him protection for his soul, his father's finger was also a tomb. He required a wielder in order to gain power, and only by eventually overpowering the mind of the weilder would he be able to gain a body. Centuries passed, and no suitable weilder emerged. Shartun drifted from continent to continent, from person to unworthy person, and, just when it seemed he would forever be trapped in the small, black, skeleton-shaped rod, along came a certain inexperienced Dread Necromancer. She knew the legend of the Son of the Keeper and she suspected the artifact she just happened to have stumbled upon might have something to do with it, so she carried it off to her fortress in the Demon Wastes. Once again, time was wasting away while yet another mortal waste of flesh poked and prodded him and failed to learn anything. She even tried different spells and elixirs and still, he didn't respond. It looked like it would be another lifetime before any chance of a possible weilder would appear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse